Alone at Last
by Nakita
Summary: A little part before Wicca Envey.


Alone at Last  
  
Nakita  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't see why we should do this, it's not like the writers or creators are allowed to read these stories anyway….I don't own the characters if I did there would be a lot more Piper/Leo action on the show.   
  
A little part before Wicca Envey.  
  
AN: Okay, this is not one of my favorite stories of mine, but I'm never gonna get around to fixing it so I figured I'd just put it on here.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Where are you going?" Piper asked, as her sisters rushed out the door.   
  
"Shopping." Phoebe responded. She shut the door behind her.  
  
"OK then." she said to herself. She looked around the empty foyer. Walking into the conservatory she noticed Leo working.  
  
"You're still here?"  
  
He stood up after he finished fixing the leg of the coffee table. "Almost done."  
  
Piper nervously wrung her fingers together. "Well, uh, Prue and Phoebe bailed on me and I already made dinner. Care to join me?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
She smiled. Yes! "Well just come to the kitchen when you finish." She turned on her heel and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Just him and me, alone. she thought. No Prue. No Phoebe. Just him and me. Piper smiled to herself as she set out plates.   
  
Leo walked into the kitchen. "So, what smells so good?"  
  
"It's just spaghetti. Nothing fancy." She put some spaghetti on each plate.   
  
"Can I help with anything?"   
  
"Sure. Could you bring the garlic bread over?"  
  
"He brought it over to the table and sat across from her.   
  
"Dig in." Piper said, and began to eat.   
  
They sat in silence for a while. Nervously smiling when their eyes caught one anther across the table.  
  
"So is this a date?" Piper nearly choked on her drink.  
  
"What?"  
  
He shifted his position in his chair, suddenly uncomfortable. "Well a week ago you asked if we could go out sometime. And I was just wondering if this was a date?" Leo clarified.  
  
She hesitated. "I donno," she said slowly.   
  
They stared at each other for another minute before continuing to eat in silence.  
  
"It's good."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The food."  
  
"Oh, thank you."  
  
They finished their meal in the same manor. One saying something to start a conversation. The other to nervous to continue it.   
  
Piper got up to clean her plate and Leo helped her. He washed the plates while Piper put the leftover spaghetti in a container.   
  
"Why are we so nervous?" he asked as he continued to wash the dishes.   
  
She laughed a bit. "I don't know."  
  
"We shouldn't be nervous."  
  
"No, we shouldn't"   
  
"I mean, were two adults. Having dinner." Leo rationalized.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"There's no reason we should be nervous."   
  
"None at all."  
  
Piper finished putting the spaghetti in the container. She turned to put it in the refrigerator, and found herself face to face with Leo. Her breath caught in her chest as butterflies began to flutter in her stomach. Their eyes were locked.   
  
Everything seamed to go in slow motion as she felt his arm move to the small of her back, pulling him toward her. Piper dropped the spaghetti container, and moved her arms around his neck. They moved closer together. She closed her eye and waited for their lips to melt. He pressed his lips to hers, hard enough that if she didn't open her mouth it would bruise. She opened her mouth, tongs met tongs. His kiss was powerful and full of lust. He wanted her and she wanted him just as bad.  
  
She brought her right arm down across his chest. Her left still on the back of his neck, keeping his face pressed to hers. Piper fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Pushing the shirt of his shoulders, it fell to the floor.  
  
Her back pressed against the counter. She felt Leo's strong hands on her hips, lifting her up on to it. Their lips parted for a moment as he lifted her shirt over her head.   
  
He slowly began to kiss a wet line along her neck.   
  
"Still nervous?" he asked, as her pants slipped off her legs.  
  
"Terrified." she said breathlessly. She shivered a bit.   
  
"You cold?" He stopped kissing her neck.  
  
"A little."  
  
Leo bent down and picked his shirt off the floor. She slipped it on.   
  
"Well, lets worm you up then." He led her out of the kitchen towards the stairs.   
  
(Then the episode "Wicca Envy" begins.) 


End file.
